Los tres actos de la (ardiente) función
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: James Moriarty anda escuchando cosas, algo como que John es "Tres continentes Watson" y necesita comprobarlo por sí mismo.


**Título:** Los tres actos de la (ardiente) función.

 **Resumen:** James Moriarty anda escuchando cosas, algo como que John es "Tres continentes Watson" y necesita comprobarlo por sí mismo.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido sexual. Sexo explícito. Si no te gustan este tipo de contenidos por favor no lo leas.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas:** ¡Felicidades Hagastian! Aunque es un regalo muy, muy atrasado, mejor tarde que nunca. Igual, espero que te guste, que lo disfrutes, todas las críticas son bien recibidas. Espero que sea lo que esperabas (algo bien hard) y si no era que te guste de todas maneras. No suelo escribir sexo explícito así que espero que este bien.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Primer acto:** Información valiosa.

Todo empezó por culpa de rumores. Lo escucho de Sebastián, la primera vez, de su mano derecha. James le había exigido que le contara todo lo que sabía sobre el enemigo (en este caso, le contó sobre John Watson)

— Fue conmigo a la guerra, valiente soldado, es alguien peligroso si quiere, aunque parezca un inofensivo abuelito con esos buzos —dijo el tigre, con una sonrisa ladeada y el cigarrillo entre los dedos, se lo llevó a la boca y después de soltar todo el humo miró a su impaciente jefe con una sonrisa burlona— También le pusieron un apodo.

En la guerra Sebastian Moran había sido apodado "Tigre" por múltiples razones, Jim lo observó alzando una ceja.

— Su apodo es "Tres continentes Watson"

James se quedó un momento serio, después empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿John Watson? ¿En serio es tan bueno en el sexo?

Moran se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te lo follaste? —él se quedó callado— ¡Te lo follaste! Carajo, mierda, ¡y no me habías dicho nada! ¿Porque no me habías dicho nada? Es información valiosa. — el criminal la mayor parte del tiempo era una bomba a punto de explotar. La bomba estaba explotando. De vez en cuando tenía esos ataques así que a Sebastián no le afectaba tanto verlo así ya.

— Lo que pasa en el ejército, se queda en el ejército.

.

* * *

.

Su querida mascota se negó a decirle más -se vio tentado a enseñarle quien manda- y James tenía curiosidad, su curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar cuando volvió a escuchar (sí. ¡Otra vez!) El apodo del perro guardián de Sherlock.

Cuando lo escucho, es cuando estaba fingiendo que era el novio de esa chica de la morgue, Molly. Estaba metido en su círculo de amistades, y aunque Molly no tenía tantos amigos, ellos sabían muchas cosas.

— ¿No les parece incomodo hablar del hombre que me gustaba antes delante de mi novio? —la mujer tenía las mejillas rosas y calientes.

Estaban hablando de Sherlock. Jim aprovechaba, sacaba toda la información que podía.

—Bueno, entonces hablemos del hombre que lo acompaña, John Watson.

Las mujeres solteras suspiraron, las emparejadas también -estas últimas fueron más sutiles.-

—Dicen que es todo un galán, un caballero y que va dejando a mujeres enamoradas por todos lados. También que es buenísimo en el sexo.

Molly se iba a morir de la vergüenza, dentro de poco.

— ¿Alguien más escucho que es "Tres continentes Watson"? A mí me gustaría comprobar si le hace honor a su apodo.

A James también.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Segundo acto:** Propuesta indecorosa.

Cuando lo capturó por primera vez, se vio tentado a tocarlo, a probar si ese cuerpo era tan sensual como lo describieron. O quizá no era el cuerpo, quizá eran las técnicas. Se dio cuenta, cuando toco su pecho y torso, de que probablemente era tan bueno en la cama gracias a su físico y también gracias a su experiencia.

Esa vez no pudo hacer nada, porque Sherlock llegó a reclamar a su mascota más rápido de lo que James hubiera imaginado, significa que ese perro es realmente importante para el detective consultor. Interesante.

La segunda vez que lo secuestró, no le pidió a Sherlock que viniera a su rescate.

—Hola Johnny-boy. —saludo, cuando John abrió los ojos, finalmente despertando de su desmayo, si, habían usado cloroformo.

—Moriarty.

Él gruñó como un animal salvaje, herido, no parecía asustado pero eso podría cambiar. James sonrió, se veía adorable tratando de zafarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían pegado a la cama, con los brazos hacia arriba. Estaba indefenso. Jim se acercó por un costado de la cama. Acarició el cuello del ex militar y luego bajo, sus uñas arañaban suavemente su pecho por arriba de la remera, sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, una sonrisa felina apareció en los labios del criminal.

—He escuchado cosas de ti.

Lo más probable es que Watson este asustado, pero nunca le demostraría eso al enemigo, después de todo, él era un soldado y que ya no estuviera en la guerra no cambiaba nada. Su entrenamiento nunca sería olvidado. Su rostro no demostraba nada… quizá, repulsión, enojo, rabia por culpa de la resignación, pero no miedo. James se iba a divertir tanto que casi salta de la emoción ahí mismo, se contuvo porque eso no le haría parecer amenazante, como quería lucir.

—No me interesa tanto lo que sea que hayas escuchado, si no lo que sea vayas a hacerme.

—Oh, John, oh, mi Johnny, no te haré daño.

Fue acercando su mano (la que no estaba jugando con los bordes del pantalón del secuestrado) y pasó la yema de sus dedos por su cachete, raspándolo un poco ya que sus uñas estaban filosas, mientras que Watson apartaba el rostro.

— Eso al menos que tú quieras, claro.

Murmuró, muy cerca de su cara, tanto así que John pudo sentir el aliento caliente chocando con su mejilla, después Moriarty deslizó su lengua de serpiente por el cachete del ex militar, y este, con toda la repulsión que era capaz de sentir, tuvo que admitir a su pesar que el acto lo había encendido, solo un poco.

James alejó sus manos del cuerpo de John, solo para sentarse sobre su torso, con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, y las manos del criminal sobre el pecho de Watson, manoseándolo, movió sus caderas más atrás, sentándose en su pelvis y entonces inclinó su cuerpo hacía el doctor, le empezó a decir con voz baja y ronca cosas sucias al oído.

—Me gustaría jugar contigo, usar mis juguetes en ti, te verías tan bien con mis esposas, arrodillado y jadeando, suplicando que pare, o que siga. Llamándome amo, con la piel roja debido a los azotes, rogándome que te deje correrte, llegar al clímax y liberarte de una vez.

Watson se sentía como un terrible amigo cuando la idea de acostarse con su peor enemigo no le sonó tan mal, bueno, en realidad, le sonó muy bien.

Es que jugar con Moriarty parecía tan sucio, tan prohibido y tan excitante que le generaba adrenalina, y todo el mundo sabe que John es adicto a la adrenalina.

—Te gusta el peligro, Watson, yo soy lo más peligroso que vas a tener en tu vida.

John abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró. No había cómo contradecir sus palabras.

—Pero, todo esto que quiero hacer contigo, no lo haré.

Por suerte, a John no se le escapó un "¿Y porque no?" decepcionado, solo se mantuvo callado escuchando.

—No en esta ocasión por lo menos, este round será distinto. Empecemos de nuevo, he oído cosas de ti.

— Te gusta más hablar que actuar, ¿no? —dijo John, con un tono sarcástico.

Encendió las alarmas de Jim, al parecer la mascota de Sherlock no era tan simple como dejaba ver a simple vista. El criminal sólo se rio.

— ¿Impaciente?

Llevo una mano a la entrepierna de Watson y apretó, para su grata sorpresa, estaba empalmado.

—Más que impaciente, duro, Moriarty, habla de una vez.

— Qué hombre más atrevido, me gusta.

Es verdad, le gustaban las facetas de su nuevo juguete, puede ser un valiente soldado, un asesino a sangre fría, y decide ser un doctor que usa ropa de ancianos, un guardián, una persona amable y buena. Puede estar tanto en el bando de los malos como en el de los buenos, aunque, desafortunadamente para Jim, él ya eligió un bando.

—La cosa tan interesante que he oído de ti, —procede cuando nota la cara de pocos amigos del doctor. — es que te dicen "Tres continentes Watson"

John se puso rojo, sus orejas y mejillas se calentaron tanto que, si no fuera por la mano sosteniendo su… _estem_ , paquete, toda la sangre de ahí abajo se habría acumulado en sus cachetes y ya no estaría tan, _estem_ , parado.

—No había escuchado ese apodo desde que era militar, mis compañeros…

— Lo sé, Watson, yo solo quiero comprobar si todo lo que dicen es verdad. Y si juego contigo, tú no harás nada y yo no podré saber si eres bueno en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Te propongo que me folles. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, y quiero hacerlo ahora, quiero que me folles como nunca has follado a Sherlock, con arrebato, emoción y pasión.

—Yo nunca tuve sexo con Sherlock.

—Ve a decírselo a alguien que te crea.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tercer acto:** Comprobar la veracidad de los hechos y llegar a conclusiones.

Al fin podría cumplir sus retorcidos caprichos, al fin podría saciar su curiosidad y corroborar los chismes que había oído.

—Si vamos a hacerlo va a ser a mi manera.

— Justo eso quería, Johnny-boy. —gimoteo como perra en celo James, haciendo que al médico se le calentara el cuerpo todavía más.

John lo tomó de la cadera, con fuerza, y en un acto violento que tomó completamente por sorpresa al criminal, lo beso. Sus labios eran rápidos, suaves, cálidos, pero se movían con rudeza y había tanta fuerza en el movimiento de su mandíbula que James cedió, dejo que la lengua del ex militar ganará mucho territorio en su boca, invadiendo por completo su cavidad bucal, moviendo a su completo antojo la lengua de Jim. Él nunca antes había cedido, era obvio que le gustaba el control, pero esa vez, dejó a John dominar.

—Pensé que eras un aburrido amante gentil. —dijo Moriarty agitado, tratando de recuperar algo de aire para sus pulmones. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Watson y algo en la mirada de este había cambiado por la excitación.

—Algo que no conocías de mí, Moriarty. Suelo ser un amante suave y amable con quien se lo merece, pero tú, tú no te lo mereces.

—Tienes razón, John. Me he portado mal. —gimió el criminal, prácticamente rogando que se lo follen, solo que James no le rogaba nada a nadie.

— Más te vale que me la chupes bien si no quieres que te duela cuando entre en tí.

James sonrió mucho. Esto le estaba gustando. Agarró de la mano a John y lo arrastró.

— ¿Qué pasa, Moriarty? Carajo, estoy caliente, no sabes lo incomodo que me está resultando caminar así.

Pero John guardó silencio cuando observó la habitación a donde lo había llevado, el rubio se dio cuenta de que era un departamento por la altura a la que estaban. Se encontraban en una habitación donde, en vez de haber una pared había un vidrio transparente. Un gran ventanal que daba una vista preciosa.

— ¿Aquí no es mejor?

—Te gustaría que algún vecino asomara la cabeza y nos mirara cogiendo, ¿verdad, jodido fetichista?

Tal vez, si James fuera alguien normal se habría apenado y tendría un bonito sonrojo, pero como no era normal no sintió ni una pizca de pudor, ni vergüenza.

— ¿Todavía puedo comerte, Johnny?

—Esperaba que lo dijeras. —dijo mientras se desprendía los pantalones.

Moriarty se desplomó arrodillado y le bajo el pantalón, con la ropa interior incluida y vio el miembro que se alzaba erecto, pidiéndole atención, la mirada del rubio se clavaba en él. James sonrió y movió sus dedos a la base del pene, acercó su rostro y con sus labios apretó la cabeza del mismo. John soltó un suspiro. El criminal consultor empezó a masturbarlo, lentamente, tan lento que era una tortura, mientras enterraba su rostro en su entrepierna y se concentraba en lamer lo que estaba detrás de su miembro.

—Basta. —gruño como un animal, por segunda vez en la noche, un animal en celo, listo para intimar hasta que quedara seco. —Para de jugar de una puta vez. —ordenó. Se atrevió a ordenarle a él. Jim no sabía si lo había excitado o indignado (probablemente las dos.)

James terminó de jugar, para sorpresa de John, obedeció y engullo del todo su virilidad, entonces Watson agarró los oscuros cabellos de Jim, y no fue nada delicado.

Estaba follándose la boca del criminal y a este eso lo estaba volviendo loco, le gustaba.

John paro el movimiento errático de sus caderas, para mirarlo y sonreírle, una sonrisa extraña, una mezcla de lujuria y satisfacción.

—No sabía que alguien tan adorable a la vista pudiera tener esa actitud en la cama, ni poner esa sonrisa tan…

— ¿Tan qué? ¿Arrogante? Es la que tienes en el rostro todo el tiempo. Solo sonrió porque me gusta verte así, de rodillas.

James se quedó callado un rato pero una risa de esas psicópatas salió de lo profundo de su garganta. Aunque todas sus risas sonaban igual de locas, a John le dio un escalofrío.

—Ya basta de estupideces, ya cógeme. —se quejó.

—Te dije que sería a mi manera

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y sin fuerza casi lo puso contra el vidrio que tenía por pared, empezó a besar su cuello.

—No te atrevas a dejar marcas o… ¡Ah!

Watson, después de ese intento de amenaza, descaradamente desobedeció su orden y mordió, dejando la marca rojiza de sus dientes, después succiono en el mismo lugar, después esa marca de sexo tendría el aspecto de un moretón en su cuello, grande y morado, quizá verdoso. Sin que lo notara, el doctor dirigió su mano hasta sus muslos internos y metió unos dedos húmedos en su entrada.

—Ahora eres tú el que juega. —se quejó como un niño berrinchudo.

—Por dios Moriarty, quiero hacerte sufrir un rato, no provocarte un desgarre. Deja de portarte mal y sé paciente.

Sinceramente, los dedos se sentían raros, abrían, exploraban y jugaban dentro de él, hasta que en un momento, uno de los dedos rozó un punto que lo hizo gritar del placer.

— ¿Ahora ves lo que estaba tratando de hacer? Te veo más dispuesto a cooperar, creo que harías todo lo que yo quisiera para que vuelva a tocarte ahí.

— ¡Demonios! Watson, ¡maldición! Entra ya.

Ni lento ni perezoso John entró en él, no había sido precisamente suave pero no un bruto, no a la primera embestida, por lo menos, el ex militar se concentró en buscar el punto dulce de Jim, ese que lo hacía gritar y le nublaba la vista, cuando consiguió tocar ese punto nuevamente fue compensado con un gemido. Estaban parados, John sostenía las piernas de James haciendo que se abra más y sea más fácil meterse más profundo, la espalda de Moriarty chocaba contra el vidrio y a ninguno de los dos le importaba que pudiera romperlo en su intensa actividad.

Después del primer round lo hicieron una y otra vez, cambiando de posiciones constantemente, buscando la mejor, la que más produzca placer, lo hicieron hasta que el vidrio quedó empañado, el piso sucio y sus cuerpos agotados, vacíos y satisfechos.

— Bueno, al fin puedo dar mi veredicto, después de tanto escuchar John "Tres continentes" Watson pude entender porque te llaman así.

Ambos estaban desnudos, en la cama, recuperando fuerzas, sorpresivamente John se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía de nada.

— ¿A qué conclusión llegaste?

— Fue. El. Mejor. Sexo. De. Mi. Vida.


End file.
